Diety of the four gods
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Aya is pulled into the universe of the four gods and told she is the creator of the four gods and guardian of the two remaining priestesses! But how will the others react when men all around her begin to desire both Aya and Ceres? (slightly mature in some chapters)


Aya sighed heavily it had been 2 years since Touya had died and she was now 19 and was still carrying her second baby within her. Miku was 2 years old and learning to read and talk small sentences.

Yuhi had been helping her with Miku and they had started dating due to them beginning to develop feelings for one another but also because Yuhi was so caring towards Miku.

Aya had changed in the years Touya had died; her hair was now reaching her breasts in length, her attitude was less immature and she was taking motherhood very seriously and put Miku first while also getting some free time. Thanks to Yuhi's teaching she had also learned to cook decent meals rather than just burning everything or making something gross.

She was at the library today looking out books that Miku would like and that would help her improve her skills. Aya was fully aware of her daughter's intelligence and wanted her to grow up well educated and good mannered.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew Aya's hair wildly and almost flipping her skirt for her panties to be shown but luckily she hid them just in time "Geez what a gust! Did someone leave a window open somewhere?" she said irritably.

As she got up she tripped over something and bumped her head on a shelf and scraped her knee's a little "Ouch what the hell that hurt" she muttered. Aya noticed a red book on the floor it was a little tattered and dusty but still in good condition.

She picked it up inquisitively and blew off the dust "Huh what is this thing a history book?" she said curiously and opened the book. Almost immediately a bright purple light shone brightly from the pages stunning Aya and then sucked her in causing the book to drop onto the floor.

Suddenly Yuhi appeared with Miku from around the corner "Hey Aya I found some books for Miku" he said cheerfully but was shocked to see she had gone then saw the open book. He picked it up gingerly "Huh…old book but it looks interesting you wanna read it Miku-chan" he said sweetly.

Miku nodded "Yeah" she said cheerfully.

_**Meanwhile**_

Aya laid half-conscious in a garden somewhere that was rather elegant looking. She felt wet and sore and from the looks of it was in a fountain or pond of some sort "Where the hell am I..." she thought to herself "Last time I checked I was in the library looking for a book for Miku".

Suddenly she was surrounded by soldiers with spears "Someone get his highness there is a strange girl in the royal Koi carp pond" one yelled loudly.

Aya became more aware but was still hazy "His highness what is going on? Am I dreaming?" she wondered curiously.

20 minutes later a handsome looking young man who appeared to be around the age of 20 appeared wearing royal looking robes and a crown. He had dark brown hair tied up under his crown and goldish hazel coloured eyes.

He approached Aya slowly "Miss are you ok are you hurt at all?" he asked kindly placing a hand on her shoulder.

Aya opened her mouth slowly "who…where…so wet" she mumbled quietly beginning to shiver.

Hotohori became concerned "She seems to be in shock and no doubt freezing in this water take her to my chambers and have her dried off and given a clean bed robe while her garments are dried and washed" he ordered to which the guards obeyed.

_**15 mins later**_

Aya came to her and found herself in an unfamiliar room "where am I? What the hell happened to me?" she thought curiously. She then remembered Miku she may have been with Yuhi but she would start to pine for her sooner or later and she had a small baby within her at the moment.

Suddenly she heard the door open and the same man from before entered the room with some hot beverages and food "oh your awake that's good I thought you might get hungry so I had Nuriko make you some food" he said kindly. Aya looked uncertain and backed away nervously to which Hotohori chuckled "Its ok it's safe to eat you can trust me" he said flashing a kind smile.

Aya quickly eyed the food and the man she was concerned about the contents in case he attempted anything but she was SOOO hungry "Oh to hell with it" she said crossly and took a bite of the dumplings he brought and ate them with delight.

The man smiled "It's good to see you eat but may I please receive your name?" he said kindly.

Aya swallowed nervously "O…Only if you tell me yours first" she said taking another bite.

"My name is Sai Hitae Emperor of Konan but you can call me Hotohori" he said politely then held out his hand to her expectedly.

Aya blushed shyly "I see my name is Aya…Aya Mikage" she said smiling at him.

Hotohori took her hand and kissed it "Nice to meet you Aya" he said gazing into her eyes. Aya suddenly pulled her hand away nervously and backed off to which Hotohori felt guilty "Sorry I made you feel uncomfortable" he said apologetically.

Aya shook her head awkwardly "No, No its not you it's just I'm seeing someone right now and my partner died 2 years ago leaving me alone with my daughter and unborn baby so It's just a bad time" she said apologetically.

Hotohori's expression became pained and then he pulled Aya close to him shocking her "You poor thing you have suffered greatly" he said gently stroking her hair.

Aya pushed Hotohori away "I…I better get to the room they prepared for me it's getting late" she said nervously. She ran out of the room her heart thumping under her chest like a motorboat engine.

After Aya left the room Hotohori sighed heavily a sad look on his face "Am I born to be alone?" he thought to himself.

_**In real world**_

Miku lay in her bed crying into her pillow "MAMA…MAMA…MAMA!" she sobbed loudly tears spilling down her cheeks.

Yuhi opened Miku's door yawning loudly "*Yawn* geez Miku what's all the noise about its bedtime sweetie" he said gently.

Miku sat up wiping her eyes "I want my mummy!" she wept.

Yuhi became unhappy he too was worried about Aya and knew that although Miku loved him she was more attached to her mother. He sat down beside her and took her onto his lap "Miku mummy is gonna be ok" he said gently stroking her hair.

Miku sniffed "really?" she said hiccupping which made Yuhi smile.

Yuhi nodded "I'm positive I lived with your mummy before you were born so I know her better than anyone" he said hugging Miku.

Miku calmed down "Yuhi will you read me a book" she asked quietly peering up at him.

Yuhi smiled "Sure thing sweetie" he said tucking her in.


End file.
